The present disclosure generally relates to accessing files in a computer system, and more specifically to file read events.
Monitoring file accesses in a computer system is known in the art.
For example, Process Monitor for Windows® that shows real-time file system, registry and process/thread activity, or Inotify in Linux® that monitors file system operations, such as read, write, and create.